<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll keep you warm (is the same as i love you) by LavenderMandarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214620">i'll keep you warm (is the same as i love you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin'>LavenderMandarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut, but like only if you squint, it's like mentioned, of sorts, real blink and you'll miss it type smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Kara as she grows up about her and her unnaturally high body temperature. She meets Lena with her unnaturally cool body temperature and they fit together like puzzle pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll keep you warm (is the same as i love you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is from a prompt line "I'll keep you warm." except I ended up writing three separate fics for the exact same prompt so look out for the other two. I will warn you that all three are vastly different. This one is a character study, the next one is just all angst, and the third is just straight fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara was always warm. Warmer than a human that was for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krypton was cold so Kryptonians had adapted, their regular body temperature much higher than that of a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had learned of this fact when she had first met the Danvers’. Eliza immediately thought she had a fever with how high her temperature was until Clark had explained that, no, she wasn’t sick, Kryptonians just had a higher-than-normal body temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex had finally gotten closer to her, they would constantly fall asleep in each other’s arms, Alex finding the warmth soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara always found it curious how cool a person’s normal body temperature was but the nights sleeping with Alex soon came to an end and left her craving even more human contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved giving hugs, holding hands, simple gestures, cuddles, anything to get her physically closer to another person. She had an innate fascination with how cool a person could feel against her heated skin even though the temperature contrast was only a few degrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she met Lena, she was immediately drawn to her. Lena radiated a cool aura: piercing green eyes, pale white skin, and a chilly, almost frosty demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She later found out that Lena’s normal body temperature was even cooler than the temperature of anybody else she’d ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was drawn to Lena like they were meant for each other. When Lena became more receptive of her casual touches, her hugs, and then eventually their cuddle sessions on the couch while they watched Netflix and Disney movies, she became even more drawn to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s story was similar to hers. Left at a young age, adopted, growing up with an older sibling who disliked them her at first before growing closer, the works. She found it interesting how closely they reflected each other but were still somehow polar opposites. Where Lena was pale, cold, and distanced, Kara was tanned, warm, and friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Lena always made exceptions for Kara. And Kara always made exceptions for Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally worked up the courage to tell Lena about her identity and her feelings, she learned even more about Lena. To her surprise, even Lena’s lips were cool, and she warmed them through her kisses. However, when she licked into Lena’s mouth, she found the first source of unabashed heat from Lena and almost jerked back in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Lena could be warm, too. She got warmer, friendlier, the longer she was around Kara. All of their friends could tell and constantly commented on it. Lena was brighter, happier around Kara and Kara smiled even brighter than before—if that was even possible. Alex complained about how sickly sweet their love was while Kelly simply cooed at the new couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Further into their relationship, she found that her body temperature could be matched and even surpassed by Lena. With Lena panting and writhing above her, she explored the silky warmth of her with her fingers, fascinated by just how heated Lena was, glowing with pride that it was all because of her. For her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Winter came, Lena would wrap herself up in scarves and coats, and when they were at her penthouse, Kara’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara vividly remembered once when they were walking along the street and Lena’s teeth were chattering after she forgot to bring a coat. When the snowflakes started falling, Kara ducked into an alley with Lena in her arms and flew out as Supergirl, keeping Lena warm and safe tucked into her embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered not really feeling the sting of the cold snowflakes, the whipping air rushing around her as she flew home. She remembered looking down at Lena, cheeks rosy red from the cold air but warm in Kara’s arms and knowing that she would always be there for Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered touching down on the penthouse balcony, Lena thanking her and apologizing to which she simply shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always keep you warm,” with the intonation of <em>I love you.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>also i'm on tumblr @catargott</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>